CRACK, SNAP and POP
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Oneshot: Flowey kills the monsters near the golf course to see if Papyrus will fight back. He doesn't, making Flowey kill him and unfortunately, Sans arrive to see the scene of the crime. Flowey saves on the time period after he kills Papyrus, leading to said skeleton enter a nonexistence Limbo (showing different AUs) while Sans continuously beat the crap out of the brother killer.


**CRACK, SNAP and POP**

* * *

Summary: One day, Flowey kills the monsters near the golf course to see if Papyrus will fight back. He doesn't, making Flowey kill him and unfortunately, Sans arrive to see the scene of the crime. Flowey saves on the time period after he kills Papyrus, leading to said skeleton enter a nonexistence Limbo (showing different AUs) while Sans continuously beat the crap out of the brother killer.

* * *

...

...

..

.

'This wasn't the first time he's done this, but maybe third time's a charm.' Flowey stares at the crowd. Scanning the number of the soon-to-be victims, the flower spotted a familiar idiotic skeleton waving his arms around while explaining something. Flowey smiled twistedly, "I cAn juST rESeT ANyWays."

...

..

.

* * *

[BEGIN] SAVE LOAD RESET

 _*Crack*_

"…" The skeleton flinched, eyes staring at a golden flower that held a bored face. Entangled by vines was the phrase the monster wanted to say his friend was doing to him. Yet, he knew that his father would scold him for making such a mistake. What was his father's name again? The skeleton shook his head weakly, 'Oh the memories were being murky again. How unforgivable.'

"Why won't you fight back?!" The flower, which the skeleton assumes, was wondering aloud. Too loud like him, which was a good thing? He thinks. His older brother might not like it though. Another snap, a wince, and then his left arm turned to dust. The younger skeleton realized that the flower was speaking to him. He wanted to hear his opinion why he didn't fight back. That was simple.

"B-Because… F-FRIEND…" He gasped, struggling to talk properly. If he recalls right, the flower's name was Flowery…? He thinks. The skeleton squirms to looks around, straining his neck where he could feel some body parts to slowly shift into dust. Blinking, the skeleton remembers the event now. After his brother left for work, he came here to explain the golf course area to the kids before Flowey came and started playing with everyone. He watched everyone turn into dust, hearing the flower taunt him as if expecting him to act. He didn't fight because of several reasons. One, Flowey killed everyone with a single swipe, rendering his actions useless since everyone he needed to protect is dead. Two, Flowey tied him with his vines by surprise, making mobility a huge problem. Three, he couldn't control his bone magic so well, having Sans and Undyne to train him on that... Wait who's Undyne again? A mentor maybe. And finally, violence is not solved by violence unless you're an Undyne...Wait so Undyne's not only his mentor, but also a hero. Wowie! He's super lucky. Wait. Why is he tied here again? Oh right, because of his friend.

"YOU don't even know me!" The flower screeched like a mad doll he met in the dumpster area when he and his brother searched around for metal. Strange… What was their age difference then? The skeleton scrunches his face to see if his friend can help him. These bouts of amnesia happen at random. Maybe that's why his father's gone and his brother always hiding secrets. "Fight me now!"

" **papyrus!** "

"…" The skeleton knew Sans was calling him, but everything was turning dark. Once a cool sensation of energy went pass through him, he knew that it was definitely his brother Sans. Hopefully, Flowery and Sans can become friends. It was no use opening his vision as he knew his brother would come to the rescue and take him back home safely, like always. Because of this, the Great skeleton Papyrus will pay back ten times over the amount of care his brother gave him once he wakes up like making Spaghetti. The last he heard was his brother's voice. He must be talking to the golden flower...?

"you are going to have a **bad** time."

* * *

[SAVE] LOAD RESET

* * *

 _*CRACK!*_

"bro? what's with the locked door? for me to practice a couple of knock-knock jokes or something?"

His brother asked in a humorless tone when Papyrus came to. Lying on his bed, Papyrus realized that he was in his room. The sound of cracking was from the door. Why does it make that sound? It felt like his room, but it smelled different than usual. The scent of blood and something rotting was somewhere in the house. Papyrus sat up, looking around his room. It looked old, 'worn down' like the word his father would give to some of his lab areas. Wait. Was his father a scientist? Papyrus tilted his head and looked at his gloves. Seeing it the same, Papyrus looked at his door and was surprised to see the doorknob shaking uncontrollably. Now he sounded frustrated, cold blue energy can be seen from under the door. "papyrus! don't leave me _hanging_ here in silence. open up. this isn't _humerus_ for both of us."

As much as his brother spouts a lot of puns outside, he must be worried about his safety so Papyrus had to say something... And nothing came out of his mouth. Shaking his head, Papyrus tries to stand up only to fail miserably. It seems he has very long legs and the sound of his fall, made him hear his brother cursing from the other side. Hearing footsteps, Papyrus tries to stand up again, losing balance not only because of his form, but also from the ghost pain or are they? Touching his head, Papyrus looked to see some dust. Staring down, Papyrus realized that he was injured from a fight sometime in the day. Papyrus closed both eyes and took a breather, asking internally why he would lock the door and hide from his bro- 'So he won't get worried. Sans (that was his brother name right?) was always a doing everything to make him happy so why should he bother him with these types of problems-'

 _*SNAP!*_

Papyrus' eyes widened when he saw his door being hacked open. Supposedly going to reveal his caring yet lazy brother (when was he lazy though?), what Papyrus saw was a distorted version of his brother: a large crack-already-turned hole on the side of his head, his left eye holding a large crimson orb staring right at him and not to mention he was using an axe with a mixture of panic and shock on his face. Seeing his brother, Papyrus felt dizzy and slumped to the floor. Amazing how his brother can destroy a door in a matter of seconds just to rush and be by his side. Shaken by his brother, Papyrus could feel the cool raw energy of his brother, healing him while muttering to himself stuff about monsters that could have hurt him. Papyrus blinked, not understanding what he meant in entirety, but only understanding the last few words his brother mentioned. "stay with me buddy. it's going tibia ok."

Papyrus tried to respond back, groan even because of the puns his brother is using in a scenario like this. However, all Papyrus could do was watch like an audience as he was forced to lose control and let another take over his body. Papyrus cried, confessed and smiled at stuff he didn't really understand yet spoke out. Sans was shaking either from anger or sadness, but he was shaking his head. Being held close, Papyrus could see the bloodstain on his brother's shirt before losing consciousness.

* * *

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

Y/N

* * *

And Papyrus woke up. Focused on the white ceiling, the skeleton felt a huge migraine washing his consciousness. Strapped to a table, Papyrus strained his head to look at the left where a thick fiber glass was separating him from another room. Containing his brother and a tall skeleton, both wore lab coats that matched them perfectly well. Bad news was that he couldn't understand them, their words were either too difficult for his comprehension or too blurry due to the walls.

 _*CRACK*_

A leg was punctured and dusted, but Papyrus wasn't concerned with that. It seems the tall skeleton was smiling at his inaction. Is he family or is he his brother's friend? Now that he thinks about it, his brother seems to be worried, but why should he? Papyrus is the bravest as well as the most honest soon-to-be-royal-guard in the whole underground. Papyrus paused at the thought, 'Royal Guard? That sounds familiar. What does that mean to him again...?'

"Subject seems to be unresponsive with external stimuli. Prepare for the next procedure."

"isn't this a bit too much?!"

Papyrus closed his eyes. Even if the sound of arguments were coming from the next room, everything would soon turn dark. He doesn't know why that happens, it just does. The skeleton wanted to ask if he was allowed to take a nap, but the only sound he could make was a rasping/choking sound. It seems the machine was cutting his sternum or was that his ribcage, Papyrus took a small peek. It was his heart. A glistening orange-red liquid was dripping from his heart. This was the culmination of his soul. Papyrus wondered what they were going to do with it. The answer came over by the image of a syringe dripping with a light red-pink liquid. Seeing it come closer, Papyrus realized it was going near his heart.

 _*POP!*_

Feeling the needle puncture his soul, Papyrus felt dizzy. This would hurt. A lot. But why can't he feel it? The last thing he heard was the scream of Sans and the glass breaking upon some unknown impact.

" **papyrus!** "

* * *

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

Y/N

* * *

 _*Crash!*_

Papyrus opened his eyes again. He was lying down somewhere in Snowdin. Papyrus had never felt so confused between the sensations of the temperature before. Feeling warm in the inside but cold on the outside, Papyrus noticed the faint hues of orange and blue intermingling around him and his brother- Looking up at his brother, he was surprised to see an entirely new attire donning the skeleton. Blue tears were falling down his eye sockets, disappearing when it landed on the skeleton's blue scarf. Had his brother ever wore a blue scarf before? Papyrus slowly reached for his brother yet the skeleton refused to stop crying, hugging him tight by the neck. Papyrus felt sorry that he coughed his brother's name. "sans?"

Sans nodded, the light of his eye sockets seem to be wider than the usual dots. His cries weren't comprehensible to Papyrus, but it did lull him to sleep. Before he drifted to the depths of his mind, the skeleton heard his brother nag and eventually clank his teeth on his forehead, whispering.

" **what are you going to do without me, bro?** "

"what will I do without you?' Papyrus wondered before simply letting go. Papyrus doesn't know what he's letting go yet he knew it was something unknown to him: A variable that affected him in a strange way.

* * *

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

Y/N

* * *

From suffocating black, Papyrus noticed a flicker of light. This one light was accompanied with many others, blazing with energy of various sizes and color. Raising his hand to see blue gloves, he went forward to touch it, only to feel the glass pane. Seeing such a spectacular view, where was he right now?

"Spacing out bro?" Sans joked, making Papyrus turn to see his brother in a different outfit with his favorite blue color as the theme. Sitting on a wide table, the smaller skeleton held a bag of chips in hand, munching on it while scrutinizing his actions. Papyrus didn't know how to say his thoughts. Should he tell this Sans the truth that he wasn't his real brother, but was still his brother? No. That was confusing, even in his standards. Therefore, Papyrus roamed around the area, staring at the pictures plastered in the room. He heard his brother chuckle, "so you decided to room around a bit huh?"

'Very clever.' Papyrus thought as he tried to face his brother's direction. He was about to say it too until the room blared out an unfamiliar wail. Having the room dyed with red light, Sans jumped out of the table. "brb bro. gonna check things out. stay here."

"WAIT! SANS-!" Papyrus called out, worried for the sudden shift of attitude. Sans merely teleported away. Panic rose from his chest as he ran to the door. Opening even before contact, the skeleton ran straight into the hallway died in red light, the sound still ongoing and panic-inducing. Reaching the end of the hall, Papyrus found himself waiting for the door to open. Once it did, the darkness within the other side revealed itself to-

* * *

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

Y/N

* * *

-have clear skies and vast seas. Papyrus took a step back, looking behind to see a room filled wooden items. Stepping back at the scene, he looks down to see his clothes change drastically. It was weird but in a good way, made him feel like an important person. Papyrus went around the thing he was on, realizing from the flag moving above that he was a pirate in a pirate ship! He even has a neat sword on the side, that was incredible. Wait. How does he know about this? Undyne must know! She is his mentor right? So that means he knows how to swing this sword. Papyrus let out a triumphed laugh, "NYEH HEHEH~!"

"wassup captain?" Sans asked, seeing his younger brother swinging the sword around for sheer fun. "you like swinging that around huh? i know. it's pretty cool, but be careful aight?"

"SANS! HOLD JUST A MOMENT! I HAVE SOMETHI-!" Papyrus ran forward to his brother-but-not-real-brother. Sans tilts his head in wonder as Papyrus voice sounded urgent. Papyrus, finally having a voice, decides to ask Sans what's really happening to him like how he keeps moving from place to place. Or better yet, how to go to his REAL home. But before he could finish his sentence, an unfamiliar figure came to. The being was as small as his brother and had brown hair with its eyes closed.

*CREAK!*

When its mouth opened, Papyrus stumbled and lost his footing. Falling down, Papyrus saw the shock of his brother while the being went forward with its mouth trying to say something. But the only thing Papyrus could think of now was, 'Here we go again.'

* * *

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

Y/N

* * *

'What's going on? This feels different.' Papyrus wondered, staring at the darkness all around him. Eyes widened in shock, the skeleton connected the static noise nagging at his head like a background music in relation to this area's music. It was exactly the same. Papyrus swam around the darkness, following the blue string that is attached to his wrist. After swimming deeper and deeper, Papyrus found himself staring at a screen.

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

It had letters floating in the middle of nowhere. He looks at his wrist, seeing the blue thread connected to the RESET button. Papyrus tried to touch it, only to go pass through the buttons. He frowns, waiting for something to happen. He also noticed an unfamiliar figure floating at the opposite direction. He looked kind of like father, but not like father. He thought of this because of what happened in the other times he saw his brother and father. Wait. When did he saw his father again or was he a brother?

SAVE [LOAD] RESET

After an uncertain amount of time, the LOAD button lost color. All of the buttons were now in the color of orange. Papyrus waited for a button to turn yellow and behold! It was the RESET button.

SAVE LOAD [RESET]

The blue string tugged him closer. The first thing Papyrus thought of was Sans, lunging closer to the buttons for the second time. The father-brother lookalike smiled, watching the skeleton hover around space. Seeing another set of words come out that are colored white, Papyrus waited for something to happen. A sense of HOPE increased in his soul, the skeleton felt he was going to see his brother again. Before the whole background turned white, however, he felt a pat on his head coming from th _e_ stranger's hand, it was detached from his body too. The figure said something, but he wasn't able to hear or understand fully as the static grew louder in his head. Everything turned blinding white.

* * *

SAVE LOAD [RESET]

Y/N

* * *

"!" Papyrus sat up, breathing heavily from the long dreamlike nightmare. He analyzed his room for good measure, making sure that this was indeed his room. His real room. Standing up, Papyrus forgot what he was supposed to do again. He also forgot what important words he had to say to his brother. Never mind then, his brother must be at work right now- Oh wait. His brothe's home. In fact, said brother opened his door, having something very important to say to him.

"hey paps! i just got a call from my boss to take a break. wanna buy some groceries?" Sans asked quickly. It looks as if he ran from someone, but Papyrus knows better. When Sans sweat, it usually means he's worried or over-exerting his magic. Even if he asked his older brother to run, Sans would merely stroll the area and eventually sleep while standing. But because Papyrus didn't want his brother's awkward entrance into his personal space to be in vain, Papyrus agrees to follow his brother's line of thought. His mouth curled up into a smile with the mere thought of his brother exerting effort. "OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME ALONG WITH HIS LAZY BROTHER! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'LL NEED TO BUY!"

"puh-lease. i can guess it on my way." Sans answered back, smile widened to that of relief. Papyrus fixed himself before walking with his brother out of his room. "OH YES. SANS?"

"yea buddy?" Sans sounded tense, making Papyrus crouch down and give a surprise hug. Sans' left eye had a flash of yellow-blue before turning back to normal, he really did surprise his brother. Papyrus felt proud of himself. "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING, BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN'T HAVE MAINTAINED HIS GREATNESS WITHOUT YOUR HELP!"

"shucks. you're making me blush paps. i don't deserve such credit from my cool bro." Sans said, feeling the arms around him tighten before letting go. Papyrus stood up once more, this time ready to head outside and get food items. Sans followed behind him until Papyrus stopped and turned around, Papyrus said in a humiliating defeat type of voice. "UH. WHERE EXACTLY IS THE GROCERIES IN SNOWDIN?"

"whoops. forgot to mention about that part before we moved in. snowdin doesn't have a grocery store, only hotland does. strange how they didn't _reserve_ the idea in the freezer." Sans shrugged and this time, Papyrus watched him go forward. While walking, Papyrus realized how slow Sans walk, especially since he's small. Sans also noticed this, specifically how his brother's shadow sometimes cover the dull light from above. "bro come here will ya? you're making me _shrink_ with embarrassment from our height difference."

"I'M SORRY BROTHER... BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT DRINKING YOUR MILK WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER." Papyrus smiled, trying his best not to laugh at the pun his brother made about his height. Walking side by side, they reached the ferryman's area until Papyrus realized something was off. He remembered that he had to go to the golf course area and explain the mechanics to the younger monsters. As if his brother read his younger brother's mind, Sans answered with slight laze. "already told the dog couple to handle your work. no worries, you'll _ketchup_ and _chill_ the kids with your coolness later."

"SANS. STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!" Papyrus screamed, but Sans did a 'pft' sound before hopping on the dog. Papyrus rubbed his face with his hand before riding as well. Sans was still smiling at him, nudging his shoulders to say. "i'm sorry bro. i only wanted to see your _reaction._ no need to get _explosive_ over it."

"SANS!" The ferryman hums, ignoring the brothers try to push each other off his boat. Even when they're using magic and bones, jumping and dodging, the brothers were able to arrive Hotland without a scratch. A weird thing here is, both of them acted as if it never happened, only smiles and laughs were heard from them as they talked about Mettaton's show yesterday.

* * *

 **[EXTRA]**

"W-Wait! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill your brother. I-I swear!" Flowey whimpered, shaking as the skeleton picked him out of the ground unlike the other tries. Usually, Sans would use those huge beast-like blasters to vaporize him instantly or those bones that appear from nowhere stabbing him from different angles. This time, Sans was gripping at him, making sure the flower isn't dead yet. "P-PLease spare me..."

"lemme think about it." Sans smiled, but his eye sockets were empty. Flowey gulped, scared of what the skeleton was about to do next. If he didn't know any better, Flowey would think Sans does remember all the LOADs done by him. He already lost count how many times he's done so from the battles. If only the skeleton would hold still like the others because he always dodges his attacks EVERY. SINGLE. Time. Maybe next time, he should kill this comedian first before showing it to the taller skeleton. Maybe then, the innocent numb skull will fight him eye-to-eye.

*Squeeze! *

"how about this... we'll settle this by picking on ya?" Sans asked politely, Flowey felt his leaf got cut from the bony grip. Small red sap oozing down the skeleton's fingertips. Before Flowey could ask how he's going to do that, he felt a hand touch his golden petal. Feeling his sins crawling behind his stem, the skeleton's smile widened at how the flower shivered from fear. Flowey erased the thought of killing the skeleton. To him, it was an impossible task because Flowey swore that right now, what he saw was a demon incarnate. Sans teasingly tugged the petal, anger edged on his voice. "let's start, ok buddy?"

* * *

Toby Fox owns them all followed with each respective owner who created the other AUs of each character and scenario... Placed this on the end coz most readers forget to read this stuff…. **So Flowey CRACK Papyrus, made Sans SNAP and made a small POP in the timeline. Hence the name.**


End file.
